Golden Rare Trio and Lunch Time
by girl-chan2
Summary: Teiron, Ikyo, dan Alpha berniat makan siang di luar, tapi kenapa... /Repost dari fic di FB/


Yap, fic baru ini terinspirasi dari Kekkai Sensen episode 10! Gue nggak bisa berhenti ngakak tiap kali nonton ulang episode itu! :V a

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik penciptanya! ^^/

Warning: Humor garing, sedikit cross, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya silakan cari sendiri! -w-/ *plak!*

* * *

Pada suatu siang di ruang OSIS asrama Heroes Gakuen...

"Hey, hey! Beli makan siang, yuk! Laper, nih!" ajak Teiron.

"Ah, sudah waktunya makan siang ya? Yosh!" balas Alpha.

"Ikyo mau ikut, nggak?" tanya Teiron.

Ikyo pun langsung menengok. "Eh, aku juga?"

Alpha yang merasa tak senang langsung ngomong, "Hush, ngapain kamu ajakin dia? Makanan kita bisa bau amis!"

"Aku mengerti." Teiron pun mendorong Ikyo keluar ruangan sambil ngomong, "Lebih baik aku makan sama Ikyo saja, daripada sama orang yang banyak komentar."

Tiba-tiba Alpha langsung membanting pintu sambil berseru, "Hey, tunggu dulu!"

"Lebih baik kita pergi sama-sama!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

Ketiga orang itu sekarang sudah berada di depan restoran sushi. Suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana membuat Teiron hanya bisa mangap lebar.

"Wah, aku benar, itu keren kan?" celetuk Alpha watados.

"Sepertinya..." gumam Ikyo datar.

"Hey, kau ingin?!" tanya Alpha setengah berseru.

Ikyo menengok sambil bertanya balik, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Bukannya itu kanibalisme?" tanya Alpha.

"Memangnya kau pikir ikan di laut tidak melakukannya? Itu juga merupakan hukum alam di lautan." jelas Ikyo datar. "Lupakan semua pemikiranmu itu, lalu bangkitlah dari hukum alammu yang tidak jelas."

"Kalau matamu sudah terbuka, ayo ke sini dan ikut ma-"

"Tunggu!" sela Alpha. "Tuna bukan angka keberuntunganku!"

"Tuna sama sekali bukan angka, ya kan?" tanya Ikyo.

"Aku merasa mual..." gumam Alpha dengan tampang mau muntah.

"Yah, sepertinya kita harus melupakan makanannya dan pulang." ujar Ikyo. "Bukannya kita di sini hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja?"

"Sebentaaaaaar!"

"Ayo kita ke restoran sebelah!" ajak Alpha.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

* * *

Di restoran lain, seekor monster memuntahkan benda warna-warni (yang sukses membuat Teiron mangap lebar dengan tampang shock) dan berkata, "Silakan masuk!"

"Oh baiklah, itu buku berbentuk makanan! Ayo masuk!" ajak Ikyo.

"Tolong jangan, aku tidak kuat!" seru Teiron sambil memeluk kaki Ikyo untuk mencegahnya masuk.

"Teiron, kau tidak tau bagaimana cara induk burung membawa makanan untuk anak-anaknya?" tanya Ikyo.

Monster tadi kembali memuntahkan benda di mulutnya dan Teiron yang melihat itu kembali berseru, "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan burung!"

* * *

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini." kata Alpha ketika mereka bertiga berada di depan sebuah restoran.

"Wah, ClamChowder ya? Sepertinya enak!" celetuk Teiron antusias.

Ketika mereka masuk, rupanya ada monster di dalam mangkuk yang menelan beberapa pengunjung yang berniat memakannya. Teiron pun sukses dibuat shock parah melihatnya.

"Harap lebih berhati-hati, ya!" ujar pelayan di sana.

"Tidak ada kata 'hati-hati' di sini, sebenarnya apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam ClamChowder itu?!" tanya Teiron sewot.

"Cla? Mchow?" tanya pelayan itu bingung. "Sebenarnya ini 'ClamCu #$%&+* Restaurant'!"

"Siapa yang menyarankan tempat ini?!" teriak Teiron frustasi.

* * *

Ketiga orang pun kembali mencari tempat lain, tapi entah kenapa setiap tempat makan yang mereka kunjungi malah membuat Teiron makin stress. Mulai dari pelayan kecoak, daging hasil pembedahan, kursi yang melukai pengunjungnya saat diduduki, peri gendut di dalam mangkuk sup, orang yang ditodong banyak pistol saat makan mie sambil nangis, pelayan berbibir maju yang terlihat memegang gurita, kumpulan makhluk berwarna merah, monster yang menyemburkan cairan dari lubang di dahi ke makanannya, hingga sajian otak monster.

* * *

Setelah pencarian yang lama...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Teiron frustasi. "Kenapa semua makanan di sini sangat tidak logis?!"

"Aku hanya bilang 'ayo cari makan', kan?" tanya Ikyo selagi badannya diguncang-guncang Teiron yang merengek agar terus mencoba mencari tempat makan lain.

Alpha yang ikut diguncang-guncang Teiron hanya bisa masang tampang kesal sambil ngomong, "Kau hanya berdiri di dekat Teiron yang ingusan dan menolak semua tempat makan, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kau menyembunyikan fakta kalau kau sering menghinaku." ujar Ikyo (yang berada di belakang Alpha) sambil mengeluarkan dark aura di tubuhnya. "Kau itu tipe orang yang lempar batu sembunyi tangan, kan?"

"Hey!"

Alpha dan Ikyo pun langsung adu death glare plus dark aura, sementara Teiron dengan lemas berjalan menjauhi mereka sambil ngomong, "Waktu makan kita keburu lewat, deh..."

* * *

 _ **~Mini Screen untuk Selingan: Nggak Kedengaran~**_

"Lex, lu liat Daren nggak? Alexia!" Thundy yang bertanya kepada Alexia malah dikacangin karena yang bersangkutan lagi dengerin lagu pake headset.

"Dia nggak denger?" tanya Saphire.

"Biasa, udah headset noise canceling, lagunya digedein pula." jawab Thundy.

"Teriakin aja, Thun!" usul Saphire.

"ENGLAND LU BUSUK!" teriak Thundy.

"GERMANY LU TUH YANG AMPAS!" balas Alexia sewot.

"Eh?" Thundy dan Saphire langsung cengo.

"Kok bisa kedengeran, sih?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Lu teriaknya pas musiknya mati, kampret!" umpat Alexia sebal.

 _ **~Mini Screen Selesai~**_

* * *

Teiron pun langsung tumbang di tengah jalan, sementara Alpha dan Ikyo masih adu death glare.

"Tolong, berhenti sebentar..." gumam Teiron lesu. "Ayo kita makan makanan manusia saja..."

* * *

Di alam khayalan Teiron, dia bertemu dengan sesosok makhluk.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Teiron.

"Kau benar, manusia." kata makhluk itu.

"Dewa Makanan!"

"Kalau kau ingin makan, coba putar otakmu."

"Baik!"

"Jangan membuang-buang makananmu."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Berhati-hatilah dalam memakan sesuatu."

"Huh?"

"Jangan makan setelah jam sepuluh malam."

"Memangnya diet?!"

* * *

Teiron pun langsung bangun dan duduk tegak di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ikyo.

"Alpha, jika kita ingin makan, lalu..."

Suara perut keroncongan pun berbunyi. Teiron dan Ikyo tertunduk lesu, sementara Alpha hanya bisa memegangi perutnya.

* * *

Di sebuah restoran...

"Ah, selamat datang!" sapa sang pemilik restoran. "Menu hari ini adalah tuna segar!"

"Kalian selalu baik pada kami, Quixote-san, Piosa-san!" ujar Alpha senang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" balas Piosa.

"Kelihatannya enak." kata Ikyo.

"Tidak biasanya aku sesantai ini, sepertinya aku sangat ingin memanjakan diriku!" celetuk Teiron.

"Yes!" seru Alpha begitu melihat makanan mereka sudah disajikan.

"Selamat makan~" seru ketiga orang itu.

Prang!

Tiba-tiba jendela restoran langsung dipecahkan oleh seorang wanita.

"Quixote!"

"A-ada yang salah, nona?"

"Ya ampun, ada apa denganmu?"

"Etto, kenapa kau datang ke restoran?"

Reaksi ketiga orang itu? Ikyo hanya bisa terdiam, Teiron memasang tampang risih, sementara Alpha sibuk komat-kamit melafalkan doa pengampunan dosa.

"Kenapa kau ini, meninggalkan istri sendirian di rumah? Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?!"

"Dia di sini, istri yang kejam! Kau tak tau berapa lama suamimu mengeluh tentangmu saat di kamar? Susah sekali membuatnya nyaman!"

Kedua wanita itu pun berdebat selama setengah jam dan Golden Rare Trio hanya bisa terdiam dengan aura suram.

"Ah, baik baik!"

"Dasar kalian berdua -piiiiip-! Pergilah ke neraka!"

"Hey, hentikan!"

Sontak, muncul cipratan darah yang membanjiri makanan ketiga orang kelaparan itu.

* * *

Setelah pergi dari restoran itu...

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Ternyata Quixote-san itu seorang..." ujar Alpha.

"Kau sendiri juga hanya melihatnya saja, Alpha, saat wanita bertengkar..." timpal Teiron lesu.

"Benar jugaaaaaaaa!"

'Dewa Makanan, kenapa nasib kami sesial ini?' batin Teiron.

* * *

Di restoran lain...

"Yo, selamat datang!" sapa sang pemilik restoran dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Suasana restoran yang penuh darah dan mayat sukses membuat ketiga orang hanya memasang tampang skeptis.

"Hey kalian bertiga, berhenti menatap tokoku seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya memberikan orang itu pelajaran, itulah balasan atas perbuatannya selama ini!" jelas pemilik restoran itu. "Aku sudah membuat sup dengan tambahan rasa dari tangannya, mau coba semangkuk?"

Alhasil, ketiga orang itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

* * *

 _ **~Mini Screen untuk Selingan: Rebutan~**_

"Punyaku!"

"Nggak bisa, ini punyaku!"

"Aduh, aduh..."

Terlihat Lukas dan Emil yang lagi tarik-menarik tangan Lance.

"Heh Aisu, mending diem aja lu!" bentak Lukas sewot.

"Lu aja yang diem, dasar Nore kampret!" balas Emil nggak mau kalah.

"Lance!" panggil kedua orang itu.

"I-iya?" tanya Lance agak bingung.

"Daripada digantungin begini, gimana kalau lu aja yang mutusin semuanya?" tanya Lukas.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Lance langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Bener tuh, lu milih dia atau gue?" tanya Emil.

Kedua makhluk (bukan) bersaudara itu masih terus berdebat sampai akhirnya...

"Kalian berdua stop!" sela Lance. "Eevee-nya cuma satu doang, nih! Kalian datengnya barengan sih, jadi bingung mau kasih ke siapa..."

"Tuh kan Aisu, gara-gara lu nih dia jadi bingung!"

"Itu mah salah lu, Nore!"

"Salah lu!"

"Lu!"

Keduanya pun kembali berdebat entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

 _ **~Mini Screen Selesai~**_

* * *

"TIDAK BERGUNAAAAAA!" jerit Teiron stress. "Ini benar-benar kacau, semuanya kacau!"

"Kita sudah menyenangkan Dewa Makanan ("Siapa itu Dewa Makanan?" tanya Alpha selagi Teiron masih terus ngedumel.), ini karena perlakuan kejam kita terhadap makanan, kita pasti telah dikutuk!"

"Tolong tenanglah, Teiron!" nasihat Ikyo.

"INI AZAB DARI DEWA!" seru Teiron yang langsung melakukan gerakan gaje. "Makanan! Hukuman! Hukuman!"

"Ya ampun, ini buruk dan dia sudah sampai sejauh itu!" ujar Alpha saat melihat anak itu bergumam gaje.

"Sepertinya dia perlu diberikan siraman rohani, jadi sebaiknya kita harus menenangkannya." usul Ikyo. "Apa kau tau tempat yang membuatnya senang, atau tempat yang mengingatkannya pada rumah?"

"Soal itu..."

* * *

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat makan langganan Teiron, 'Yousakina Resto'.

"Bukannya kita sudah pernah ke tempat ini?" tanya Alpha sedikit bingung.

"Selamat datang! Eh?" Seorang pelayan bernama Evaron (si cowok Mutant) yang menyapa pelanggan di depan pintu langsung bingung ketika melihat Alpha dan Ikyo celingukan sambil memegangi Teiron yang tepar. "Hey ada apa, Teiron?"

"Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Alpha setengah berbisik dan Ikyo pun mengangguk.

"Eh, ada apa ini? Kenapa ketakutan?" tanya Evaron saat Alpha dan Ikyo menyeret Teiron perlahan-lahan ke meja terdekat.

Setelah menaruh Teiron di atas kursi di antara mereka berdua, Alpha dan Ikyo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau ada yang mau membunuh kalian, pergilah ke tempat lain!" usul Evaron.

"Hey Teiron, kuatkan dirimu!" seru Alpha.

"Teiron." Ikyo menepuk punggung anak itu.

"Kelakuan kalian aneh sekali..." gumam Evaron. "Oh iya, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Super hamburger, super spagheti dengan saus daging, dan super cola!" seru Alpha sambil nyengir.

"Aku juga, itu saja..." gumam Teiron lemes.

"Aku juga." kata Ikyo datar.

"Baik!" balas Evaron dan ketiga orang itu langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, tapi tidak seharusnya kau dibawa oleh orang-orang seperti itu, Teiron. Mereka seperti melakukan hal yang buruk padamu." celetuk Evaron. "Bukannya adikmu mencemaskanmu?"

"Tunggu, Evaron!"

"Kami tidak melakukan hal yang buruk!"

Alpha dan Ikyo ngomong bersamaan, sementara Teiron hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, bukannya bagus jika membawa teman untuk makan bersama?" tanya Evaron yang sukses membuat Teiron terdiam. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke sini dengan seseorang, sebelumnya kau hanya duduk sendirian."

"Wah, kesepian banget! Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan itu kan, Teiron?" tanya Alpha sambil menyentuh pipi Teiron dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Begitu ya, aku bersyukur!" ujar Teiron senang.

"Ya kan?" tanya Evaron sambil tertawa kecil dan Alpha hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa kau malu? Itu menjijikkan!" tanya Ikyo saat melihat kelakuan Alpha barusan.

"Hey!" seru Alpha kesal.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, Teiron malah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan nangis, Teiron! Jangan nangis!" seru Alpha sambil menepuk punggung Teiron (padahal dia sendiri juga nangis).

"Kenapa dia terlihat sedih?" tanya Evaron bingung.

"Entahlah..." jawab Ikyo pelan.

Teiron pun mengelap air matanya dengan lengan baju dan mengambil garpu sambil bergumam, "Baiklah..."

"Selamat makaaaaan!" seru ketiga orang itu yang bersiap menyantap makanan mereka.

Tapi saat mereka baru mau menyantap makanan mereka, sebuah batu raksasa langsung muncul menghantam tempat itu.

Teiron dan Evaron langsung ditarik oleh Ikyo, sementara Alpha menahan batu itu dengan kekuatannya.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah, Rubah Kampret!" ujar Alpha kepada Ikyo.

"Baik, terima kasih sarannya." balas Ikyo datar.

Alpha langsung bingung, sementara Teiron malah tertawa melihat hal itu sebelum akhirnya djitak dengan keras oleh Alpha yang langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Alpha yang melihat sesosok cowok pirang berpakaian koboi di depannya. "Alexia?"

"Oh, rupanya kalian di sini!" seru Alexia. "Kebetulan sekali, kami butuh bantuan di sini. Ayo maju!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sekumpulan demon dari Elrios yang keluar dari dalam sebuah portal besar di depan mereka. Alhasil, mereka bertiga hanya bisa bingung melihatnya.

* * *

 _(Teiron, Ikyo, dan Alpha setelah eksposisi.)_

 _Setelah pertarungan melawan demon dari Elrios, mereka makan di restoran sushi._

 _Alpha keracunan karena tuna dan menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit._

* * *

 _ **~Mini Screen untuk Selingan: Trio Cewek Jahil dan Giro~**_

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!

Suara bel abstrak di Heroes Gakuen pun berbunyi.

"Asik, saatnya berenang!" seru Elemy antusias.

Bagi yang belum tau, sekolah ini punya fasilitas olahraga lengkap lho! Lapangan futsal ada, lapangan basket ada, lapangan badminton ada, lapangan voli ada, bahkan sampai kolam renang pun ada.

Kurang hebat apa coba?

"Wah, ada Giro-sensei tuh!" celetuk Livora saat melihat guru Seni Budaya itu di depan ruang ganti pria.

"Samperin yuk!" ajak Frida kepada kedua temannya.

Ketiganya pun langsung menghampiri 'cowok cantik' itu.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Giro saat melihat ketiga cewek itu mendatanginya.

"Cuma mau ngeliat aja, sensei." jawab Elemy watados.

"Sensei nggak malu ya di sini?" tanya Frida.

"He-eh, masa orang secantik sensei ada di ruang ganti pria?" timpal Livora.

"Terserah, tapi kalian jangan menyesal ya." balas Giro datar.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya memasang tampang bingung dan begitu Giro melepaskan ikat rambut, kacamata, jaket, dan kaus yang dipakainya, rupanya...

GIRO TERNYATA TWO PACK, PEMIRSA!

"HUWANJER!" pekik Elemy shock.

"Giro-sensei cowok beneran?!" tanya Livora nggak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumam Frida sambil nosebleed.

 _ **~Mini Screen Selesai~**_

* * *

"Teiron."

Teiron dan Ikyo yang sedang mengobrol di koridor rumah sakit didatangi seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan bercak hitam bermata biru yang memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan garis jingga.

"Hey!" sapa Teiron.

"Kau di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Salah satu temanku keracunan karena makan sushi." jawab Teiron sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bukan aku, aku jarang makan ikan!" timpal Ikyo.

"Lagipula, dia bilang kalau tuna itu angka sialnya." celetuk Teiron.

"Apa maksudnya? Tuna kan sama sekali bukan angka." tanya pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu benar, Teiron! Tuna tidak salah, yang bermasalah darinya adalah keseringan berbohong..." ujar Ikyo.

Di sisi lain, Alpha sibuk meracau di atas ranjangnya selama masa perawatan.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, maaf kalau nggak mirip! ^^a Soalnya, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan ini (bahkan sampai nonton berulang-ulang)! ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
